A World Beyond Our Own
by asdfghjsdfghjhgfdsdfghjk
Summary: We all love Naruto, but do we know what's it's like in an alternate universe? The world of Naruto has never been so messed up. [Crack] Couples…coming soon? TOTAL OCCness!


A World Beyond Our Own

By: Uchiha l Haruno

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (unfortunately)

Genre: Parody/Humor/Adventure

Summery: We all love Naruto, but do we know what's it's like in an alternate universe? The world of Naruto has never been so messed up. Crack Couples…coming soon? TOTAL OCC-ness!

Note from Author: My first attempt at a multi chapter Crack fan fiction. Questions, comments, concerns? Flames? Cookies? All accepted.

**THIS IS A MAJORLY MESSED UP FANFICTION; IF YOU HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEMS WITH "EXTREME OCC-NESS" THEN I SUGGEST YOU NOT READ THIS FAN FICTION. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST THESE CHARACTERS, THIS IS A FREAKIN FANFICTION, SO DON'T SEND ME REVIEW ABOUT HOW OC THE CHARACTERS ARE OR HOW I'VE INSULTED THEM AND YOU'RE GOING TO HUNT ME DOWN.**

**You have been warned. **

Uh…yeah well, enjoy!

'_Blah blah blah'_ -Thoughts

"Blah blah blah" –Speaking

* * *

**Chapter One: New beginnings **

A lone figure walked down the hall way, footsteps echoing down the corridor. The footsteps were soon followed by a low rumble.

'_Oh crap.'_

The person picked up the pace and started to run down the hall, praying that the "rumbling noise" wouldn't get too close. Unfortunelty it did get closer. The noise could now be identified as a crowd of people stampeding towards the poor misfortunate being.

'_Damn they're fast.' _

Soon screams of "We love you!" and "Marry me!!" could be heard.

'_Stupid fan boys!_' Yes, fan BOYS, the one currently being chased was Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Name: Haruno Sakura 

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Hair Colour: Pink

Eye Colour: Emerald green

Personality: Quite the loner, is seen alone most of the time. She is the top student and she's about to graduate from the academy in a few days. Sakura is also the center of affection for many of the boys in the academy because of cool laid back attitude, looks and her over all perfection as a student.

* * *

'_Why don't they just leave me alone!?'_ She finally saw her destination, quickly rushing into the class room, she ran to her seat waiting for the class to begin. He fan boys stood at the door drooling at her, knowing how unfortunate it was they couldn't enter the classroom. 

A quite voice behind the rabid fan boys asking for permission to ever the class room was barely audible but soon followed by a scream no one could possibly ignore.

"GET OUT OF THE DOORWAY! SOME OF US ARE ACTULLY IN THIS CLASS! GAWD!"

In entered the biggest loud mouth in all of the fire country, not to mention Sakura's number one fan. Uchiha Sasuke (it is also rumored that he has rabbis.)

* * *

Name: Uchiha Sasuke 

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Hair Colour: Raven

Eye Colour: Onyx

Personality: Is a loud mouth, one you wouldn't be able to shut up, especially when he starts talking about Sakura. He probably has a shrine to her at home, or at least that's what the other boys say, the worst part is that Sasuke doesn't deny it. Surprisingly, Sakura and Sasuke use to be best friends until he developed a crush on her, they then grew farther apart because Sasuke was starting to freak out Sakura (with his non-effective flirting skills). But others think that it's because of the rabbis.

* * *

"GAWD! Some people have no consideration for the students of the academy who are in the same class as the great Haruno Sakura. The heiress to the Haruno clan, 5'3, blood type B, top of her classes, likes the colour blue and black, lives in apartment 303 on Hibiscus ave. located inside the Haruno estate. She has approximately over 400 fan boys chasing her each day so that's about 24 hours a day 7 days a week which adds up to a lot of exercise! For lunch she ate…cheese." 

'_How the hell does he know all that?!'_

Sakura couldn't help but ask "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know all this?"

"Oh!" replied Sasuke happily, "It's all on your official fansite! See?" Sasuke suddenly pulled a laptop from his unusually large shorts and quickly went on Sakura's official fan site. "See? It's all here, what you eat to what you wear; by the way, I must compliment you on you choice of underwear toda-"

"Ok, stop, I don't even want to know how you know that!"

"Fine! But you'll never know how we take picture of you when you slee-" Sakura knocked him out cold before he could continue.

Sasuke started foaming at the mouth and was unconscious for the rest of the class.

Somebody in the class screamed an "I told you." to one of his friends.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up he was still in the class room and it was dark outside too, no one bothered waking him up because they were scared they would get rabbis or something. Sasuke looked out the window it was already getting dark and the sun was setting. 

He wiped what was left of the foam from his mouth and slowly trudged home.

"Dammit. I almost forgot, I need to check Sakura's website! I must post what happened today!"

* * *

Later that night, Sakura decided to actually check out her official fan site and see what lies they were making up about her. After a few moments of surfing the site she started twitching uncontrollably and fell off her chair onto the floor which is where she lay for the rest of the night. 

On site, Sasuke posted this note:

_LIEK OMG! Sakura was so HAWT today. She was so totally into me today she even TALKED to me! She's so in love with me! I know you guys wanna be like me but well you see, Sakura loves me and only me! SO BACK OFF!!! _

_Well I'll talk to you guys later, I need to get my beauty sleep, and you know to impress Sakura with my amazingly good looks. _

_Posted by: Sauce-Kay

* * *

_

Well? Tell me what you think, should I continue? Is it total crap? Should I take it off the site?

Flames welcome!


End file.
